A plurality of coils are provided in a stator of a motor. In the stator of the motor, a plurality of teeth are formed on an inner surface of a core back having a cylindrical shape. Windings are wound around the teeth to constitute a plurality of coils. In this type of motor, it is necessary to electrically connect windings that are wound around respectively different teeth.
With regard thereto, there is a case where windings wound around respectively different teeth are electrically connected to each other by providing connection terminals that are conducted to the windings and by further electrically connecting these connection terminals to each other. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a connection terminal including a female terminal that is inserted in a concave part formed in a coil so that it is conducted to windings and a male terminal that engages with the female terminal to enable electrical connection between windings.